Un monde sans lui
by Paige0703
Summary: Watanuki perd connaissance après que Domeki ai tiré cette flèche sur cette femme-fantôme. Il se réveille chez Domeki, lui demandant une explication. Ce dernier l'embrasse. Pourquoi ? Que va faire Watanuki...
1. Le réveil

_**Un monde sans lui.**_

N.B. : En italique les pensées de Watanuki.

_**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil.**_

Watanuki dormait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Après que cette femme ait enfin disparut il avait encore perdu connaissance. Domeki l'avait bien évidemment emmené chez lui. Il ne savait pas si Yuuko était rentrée et ne pouvait, de toute façon, pas entrer dans la boutique pour vérifier. Il se doutait bien qu'au réveil du jeune homme, il allait devoir supporter ses cris et ses accusations. Dans un sens, il était pressé de le voir enfin quitter ce sommeil, pour voir que tout allait bien, mais d'un autre côté, il ne souhaitait donner d'explication sur son geste.

Domeki se doutait qu'en tirant cette flèche, et en allant contre la volonté de Watanuki, il l'avait profondément blessé… mais il avait fait ça pour son bien. Même si Watanuki ne le croirait jamais…

_Ma tête… Je dois ouvrir les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Pourquoi suis-je chez Domeki ? Je devrais aller au parc… Non, il n'a pas fait ça ! Je sais qu'il me déteste, mais là… Pourquoi ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait, c'était ma décision d'aller la voir… Je ne lui ai rien demandé !_

Une fois ses yeux habitués à la luminosité de la pièce, Watanuki tenta de s'asseoir. Il mit plusieurs secondes avant d'y parvenir. A peine assis, et les lunettes sur le nez, il entendit quelqu'un approchait. Bien sur, il savait déjà qui était cette personne. Domeki finit par entrer dans la pièce, sans refermer totalement derrière lui. Watanuki constata qu'il faisait déjà nuit, mais ne put savoir qu'elle heure il était approximativement.

Les deux étudiants se fixèrent dans le silence total. Finalement Domeki se retourna, prêt à repartir. Il n'allait pas imposer sa présence si il ne souhaitait pas le voir.

- Pourquoi ?

La question de Watanuki stoppa l'archer. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de faire face, à nouveau, à Watanuki.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot ! Tu m'as très bien compris abruti. Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça, elle n'avait rien fait !

- Tu étais sur le point de disparaître. Tu allais mourir…

- Et alors ? Je ne t'ai rien demandé…

- C'est vrai. C'était ma décision, et je ne te demande pas ton avis.

- Comment tu as su où j'étais ?

- C'était facile, tu es trop prévisible… et Yuuko m'a prévenu de ce qu'il t'arrivait.

Watanuki se leva d'un bond, vacillant légèrement.

- Ce n'était pas une raison ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de choisir à ma place. Tu ne comprends rien, crétin.

- Je ne comprends pas quoi ? Que tu n'es qu'un idiot qui ne pense pas aux conséquences de ses actes ? Tu ne penses pas à ce que les autres ressentent…

Watanuki recula légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Domeki élever la voix. Même avec lui, il n'avait jamais paru aussi énervé. Son visage gardait cependant son calme habituel.

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

La réponse de Watanuki ne fut qu'un murmure, mais parvint aux oreilles de l'archer.

- Tu étais pourtant prêt à disparaître sans te soucier du mal que tu allais faire autour de toi.

Watanuki blêmit légèrement ne sachant quoi répondre.

_Comment ça "le mal que je ferait" ? Personne n'aurait souffert de ma disparition. Yuuko aurait perdu un employé, Domeki son cuisinier, Himawari aurait perdu… un ami ? Un camarde de classe ? Une simple connaissance ? J'ai toujours était seul, qui pourrait pleurer ma disparition…_

- Tu n'y avais pas pensé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Personne ne me pleurerait si je venais à disparaître.

Domeki ajouta, tout en s'approchant du convalescent :

- Tu penses vraiment être seul ? Himawari s'inquiétait vraiment de te voir mal au point. Yuuko ne m'aurait pas téléphoné si elle n'en avait rien à faire… Je ne serais pas venu… si je n'en avais rien à faire.

Ils étaient désormais face à face, séparé par quelques centimètres seulement.

- Toi ? Inquiet pour moi ? Mais c'est que tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti !

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Non.

- Très bien. Si avec ça tu ne me crois toujours pas…

De ses mains Domeki prit le visage de Watanuki en coupe, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa ainsi quelques secondes avant de se séparer. Il regarda Watanuki qui avait fermer les yeux pendant le baiser. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de quitter la pièce en ajoutant :

-Tu peux rester dormir ici.

_Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Il m'a embrassé… Pourquoi ? Ses lèvres… Son souffle… Ses mains…_

Watanuki ouvrit doucement les yeux, passant délicatement l'index sur ses lèvres, où quelques secondes plutôt, se trouvaient encore celles de Domeki.

_Je dois partir. Je dois rentrer. Je ne resterais pas une seconde de plus ici…_

Il trouva ses vêtements, les enfila en vitesse et sorti enfin. Il quitta rapidement le temple et prit la direction de la boutique. Quand, un peu plus tard dans le soirée Domeki vint voir si Watanuki c'était rendormit, il trouva la pièce vide. Une grande tristesse envahit alors son regard…


	2. Réflexion

_**Chapitre 2 : Réflexion.**_

Il était un peu plus de vingt-et-une heures quand Watanuki quitta enfin le temple. Il commença alors à s'éloigner de ce lieu, voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de ces derniers évènements. Il était obligé, de temps en temps, de prendre appui sur les murs étant prit de légers vertiges.

Il arriva tant bien que mal à la boutique. A son grand étonnement, il fut accueillit par Maru, Moro et Mokona.

- Watanuki est de retour.

- Watanuki est de retour.

- J'espère qu'il reste du saké Et au fait, on mange quoi ?

Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre, il se dirigea vers la pièce où il pensait trouver la Sorcière des Dimensions. Il inspira profondément, sachant qu'elle devait savoir ce qu'il c'était passé avec le fantôme. Il fut à peine entré que :

- C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ? Et moi qui pensais qu'à mon retour le repas serait prêt…

On n'aurait presque dit une gamine qu'on aurait privée de surprise.

- C'est bon, je m'y mets tout de suite… mais vu l'heure il n'y aura qu'une bouteille de saké…

- Ah non! Ça c'est méchant ! Tu sais que c'est difficile de donner naissance à un Dieu ? Je mérite bien deux bouteilles de saké

Maru et Moro c'étaient, au début de la tirade de leur maîtresse, mise à sautiller à travers la pièce, tout en répétant :

- Watanuki est méchant ! La maîtresse veut deux bouteilles ! Watanuki est méchant ! La maîtresse veut deux bouteilles !

- J'ai dit une bouteille, se sera une !

_Respire calmement. Après leur dîner préparé, je pourrais me reposer… Je dois juste ne pas faire de mouvement trop brusque…_

Il se dirigea péniblement vers la cuisine. En sortant de la pièce, il ne vit pas le regard plein de compassion que Yuuko posa sur lui. Elle l'aimait bien, et le voir dans cet état lui faisait de la peine.

- Maru, Moro vous avez bien préparé la chambre ?

- Oui maîtresse ! dirent en chœur les jeunes filles.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y.

Ils quittèrent tous la pièce, et, à quelques pas plus loin se trouvait Watanuki. Ce dernier avait finalement perdu connaissance.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Une nouvelle fois Watanuki reprenais connaissance, ignorant où il se trouvait. Il reconnu finalement la pièce. Il détourna le regard et put découvrir Yuuko, installée sur une chaise, à ses côtés.

- Tu dois te reposer.

- Je sens que je vais avoir pas mal d'heures supplémentaires.

- Évidemment. Toutes les heures perdues se doivent d'être rattrapées.

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve ce qui c'est passé au parc ?

- Non. Tout était réel. Elle est en paix maintenant, et ce grâce à toi. Veux-tu savoir qui elle était ?

- Non. Elle était gentille, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Tu as bien failli disparaître, et pour de bon…

- Je sais, Domeki m'a raconté…

- Reposes toi aujourd'hui, tu pourras retourner en cours demain.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle se retourna et ajouta.

- Regrettes-tu ton choix ?

- Non. Et une promesse est une promesse.

- Domeki non plus ne regrette pas son choix. Dors maintenant.

_Quel message cherche-t-elle à me faire passer ? Et quel choix : la flèche ou le baiser ? Et pourquoi m'avoir embrassé, il me déteste autant que je le déteste…_

Une petite voix dans sa tête rétorqua alors : si il te déteste, pourquoi te sauves t-il la vie ?

_Et là ma conscience, tu devrais être de mon côté, et pas celui de l'abruti ! S'il me sauve à chaque fois, c'est pour que je lui sois redevable. Il cherche juste à avoir l'ascendant sur moi, c'est tout. Oui, c'est la seule explication._

Madame la conscience reprit : Et le baiser alors, c'était pour quoi ?

_Le baiser ? Le baiser… Ses lèvres sur les miennes… C'était… Non, je ne veux plus penser ni à lui, ni à son stupide baiser. Je le déteste, point final._

Il se retourna et s'endormit aussitôt. Le lendemain serait une dure journée. Il devrait à nouveau faire face à Domeki. Comment allait-il réagir ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Lui demanderait-il une explication? Allait-il au moins lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ?


	3. Incompréhension

_**Chapitre 3 : Incompréhension.**_

- Bonjour Watanuki !

- Bonjour Watanuki !

- Bonjour les filles. Vous voulez quelque chose de spéciale ce matin ?

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard malicieux avant de répondre en chœur :

- Des fondants aux chocolats !

- C'est parti pour des fondants aux chocolats.

- Hourra ! Vive Watanuki !

Le petit déjeuner finit, le jeune homme fila.

- Vous avez intérêt à ne pas vous saouler pendant mon absence, sinon ce soir c'est zéro bouteille.

- D'accord. Mokona est moi on sera sage comme des images.

Watanuki les observa un instant :

- Mais bien sur, comme si j'allais vous croire…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Étant parti en avance il décida de prendre un autre chemin. Il ne souhaitait pas se retrouver seul avec Domeki. Certes, il mettrait un peu plus de temps à arriver, mais pas au point d'être en retard.

Pendant ce temps, un jeune homme prenait lui aussi le chemin le menant à son établissement scolaire. Il avait quitté le temple espérant croiser le jeune fugueur. Malheureusement pour lui, Watanuki n'était pas sur son trajet…

La matinée se passa très bien. Il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir à nouveau contempler la douce Himawari.

_Himawari m'a souri ! En plus, elle m'a attendu avant d'entrer dans la salle de cours. J'ai eu le droit à un de ses merveilleux sourires pour mon retour… Maintenant allons manger. J'espère que ce que j'ai préparé lui plaira._

Une fois installé à l'ombre d'un arbre, il lui tendit un bento confectionné tout spécialement pour elle.

- Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir inquiété.

- Oh Watanuki… C'est trop gentil. Merci.

- Ce n'est rien. J'espère que tu aimeras.

Tout en répondant, il s'était mis à gesticuler en tout sens, comme à l'accoutumée. Tout semblait normal sauf que :

- Tiens, Domeki est en retard…

Watanuki s'arrêta net.

_Pourquoi pense-t-elle à lui ? Himawari est vraiment trop gentille. S'inquiéter pour un tel abruti. En tout cas, moi, j'espère que l'on pourra rester que tous les deux. Rester seul avec la belle Himawari… Quelle chance !_

Domeki arriva pourtant, au grand désespoir de Watanuki : il devrait partager Himawari.

- On a eu peur que tu ne viennes pas. Installes toi.

- J'ai du aider un prof.

Contre toute attente Watanuki ne rétorqua pas avec une de ses habituelles réplique cinglantes, mais il finit par dire :

- Je n'ai rien préparé pour toi.

Domeki et Watanuki se fixèrent pendant un moment. Aucun des deux ne voulaient détourner le regard le premier. Finalement Himawari les interrompit.

- On peut partager si tu veux. Watanuki m'a préparé ce bento, mais je ne pourrais pas tous manger, surtout que j'en avais déjà un.

Watanuki se retourna vers la jeune demoiselle.

- Himawari ! Tu ne devrais pas être si gentille avec lui. Il ne le mérite pas.

Aucun des deux ne semblaient remarquer la grande tristesse que Domeki dissimulait tant bien que mal derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Celui-ci ne cessait de fixer Watanuki. Ce dernier semblait tout faire pour l'ignorer. Ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps, Domeki se leva.

- J'y vais.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure? On rentre ensemble, comme d'habitude.

- Oui.

Quand Domeki s'éloigna, il put entendre les derniers mots de Watanuki, bien que se soit à peine murmuré.

- Bon débarras…

Une seule et unique larme perla sur le visage de l'archer. Il refoula bien vite sa peine au plus profond de lui. Il savait bien que jamais Watanuki n'aurait de tels sentiments à son égard. Il ne comprenait déjà pas que lui l'aimait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Himawari. La vie était parfois bien trop cruelle. Pour Watanuki, il n'était qu'une gêne, un parasite, un insecte que l'on chasse… mais qui revient sans cesse bourdonner à l'oreille. Voilà ce qu'il représentait : rien, et il en souffrait beaucoup trop.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le trajet du retour fut assez calme. Watanuki ne parlait évidemment qu'à la belle demoiselle, ignorant totalement le jeune homme qui les accompagnait. Finalement Himawari les laissa seul. Le silence entre les deux étudiant fut des plus tendu, et ils furent tous les deux satisfait de voir le temple apparaître à l'horizon. Ils se séparèrent sans un mot. Watanuki fit rapidement le trajet le séparant de la boutique. Cette fois personne ne l'accueillit, mais il entendait parler.


	4. Ouvre les yeux

_**Chapitre 4 : Ouvre les yeux.**_

- C'est pas possible, c'était pire que d'habitude…

Yuuko surgit de nulle part et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui était pire que d'habitude ?

Watanuki qui avait fait un bon de trois mètres se mit à hurler :

- Mais ça na va pas de surgir comme ça ! Et puis, ça ne vous regarde pas que je sache.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine, laissant derrière lui son employeur et une peluche noire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Watanuki a un problème de cœur Mokona. Tout simplement.

- Il ne s'était pourtant jamais disputé avec Himawari…

- Non, mais avec Domeki, c'est autre chose.

Watanuki était vraiment d'une humeur exécrable. Il finit par renvoyer de la cuisine Maru, Moro et Mokona…

- Oh ! Watanuki est en colère…

- Watanuki est en colère !

- Watanuki est en colère !

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Une fois la table mise et toute le monde installé, Watanuki demanda à Yuuko si elle avait encore besoin de lui.

- Non, pas ce soir.

- Bien, j'y vais dans ce cas.

- Watanuki, que c'est-il passé avec Domeki ?

- Rien, et même si c'était le cas, ça ne vous regard pas.

Il tourna les talons.

- Si j'étais toi, j'ouvrirais les yeux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu vas finir pas le perdre et pour de bon si tu continues.

- Tant mieux, il ne me gênera plus ainsi.

- As-tu déjà imaginé comment ça se serait passé sans Domeki ? Imagine ton monde sans lui à tes côtés et tu comprendras tes véritables sentiments.

- Je suppose que ce "conseil" n'est pas gratuit ?

- Bien sur qu'il ne l'ai pas. Aucun conseil ne l'est.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Une fois sortit de la boutique, Watanuki pensa aux dernières paroles de la Sorcière. Bien que cela lui coûte de l'admettre, il savait que si elle le disait, c'est sûrement que c'était vrai. Elle avait toujours raison, et cela était vraiment fatiguant parfois.

_Un monde sans Domeki… Je pourrais être seul avec la douce Himawari. Il ne serait plus là pour gâcher nos repas. Bien sur, s'il n'avait pas était là, je ne m'en serai pas aussi bien sorti par le passé. Il m'a si souvent sauvé, sans que je ne lui demande. Il est toujours là pour moi, alors que je l'envoie balader à chaque fois. A sa place, ça ferait un bon moment que je ne me supporterais plus. Alors pourquoi continue t-il de rester avec moi ? Pourquoi fait-il autant d'efforts pour me supporter ?_

_Je me suis moqué de lui quand il a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Et lui, pour me le prouver il m'a embrassé…_

En repensant au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, Watanuki ne put s'empêcher de rougir et un léger sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres.

_Il m'a embrassé si soudainement, et pourtant je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Pourquoi ? Et puis, un monde sans Domeki ça serait tellement vide et ennuyant… Je le repousse et pourtant… je ne veux pas le perdre totalement. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est là, pas loin de moi. Juste le fait de sentir sa présence me rassure. J'ai besoin de lui, il fait que mon monde tourne rond… Je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne… Je ne veux pas le perdre… Pas lui…_

Watanuki s'arrêta à cette conclusion. Il devait avoir une discussion avec Domeki, et ce au plus vite. Quand il regarda où il se trouvait, il se rendit compte que ses pas l'avaient conduit au temple de Domeki. Il entra et commença à le chercher. Il le trouva rapidement. Celui-ci était assis dans la chambre où il l'avait emmené l'autre jour. A l'arrivé de Watanuki, Domeki paru plutôt étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je… Je suis désolé d'être parti sans prévenir la dernière fois.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

- Quoi, tu es en colère contre moi ?

- Tu ne me supportes pas, je le sais, alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je… Je crois que je ne te déteste pas.

Watanuki finit par s'asseoir aux côtés de Domeki.

- C'est une première. A midi c'était "Bon débarras" et là c'est "Je ne te déteste pas". Tu changes vite d'avis.

- Tu m'as entendu ce midi ?

- Oui.

- Désolé. J'étais énervé, avec ce qui c'était passé avant-hier. Tu as tiré sur cette femme, j'ai perdu connaissance. Une fois ici tu dit t'inquiéter et tu… tu m'as embrassé.

- C'est ça qui te dérange en fait.

- Je croyais que tu mes détestais.

- C'était le cas au début. Mais le temps a passé, j'ai appris à te connaître. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

- Tu ne me détestes plus ?

- Non.

_Et moi qui pensais qu'il devait avoir du mal à me supporter. Je me suis trompé. Je l'ai injustement accusé. Mais si il ne me déteste pas, qu'est-ce que je suis pour lui ? Est-ce que… Non, ce n'est pas possible. Mais, ça expliquerait le baiser…_

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi alors ?

Domeki tourna son visage vers Watanuki, avant de répondre :

- Si je te dis un ami, que réponds tu ?

- Une ami ? C'est que je suis ? Alors pourquoi tu m'as…

- Embrassé ?

D'un rapide mouvement, Watanuki se retrouva allongé sur le sol, Domeki au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps, les mains de chaque côté de son visage.

- Si je te dis que je t'aime, que réponds tu ?

- Tu m'aimes ?

Leurs visages n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques centimètres. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Aucun ne bougeait.

_Il m'aime ? Il m'aime… Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite d'un coup ? Pourquoi l'entendre dire ça me rends heureux ? Pourquoi je me sens si soulagé ? Et ses yeux, son regard… Il ne m'avait jamais regardé ainsi. Et moi, est-ce que je l'aime ? Quand il m'a embrassé, je n'ai rien fait pour le repousser. C'était même plutôt agréable… _Une légère rougeur apparue sur les joues de Watanuki. Il détourna ses yeux de ceux de Domeki.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien. Je pensais juste à… quelque chose.

- Regardes moi.

Watanuki ancra à nouveau son regard dans celui de l'archer. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il attira le visage de Domeki jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se rencontrent. La langue de Domeki se fraya doucement un passage jusqu'à rencontrer sa consoeur. Un frisson parcouru alors le corps des deux étudiants. Ils durent finalement se séparer.

Domeki n'en revenais pas. Watanuki venait de l'embrasser, et ce de sa propre initiative…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… sais pas trop en fait. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas d'un monde sans toi. Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je… Je crois que je…- Je t'aime Watanuki.

Watanuki ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration.

_Je ne pensais pas que je serais si heureux de l'entendre me dire cela. Dire que pendant tout ce temps, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Il a du souffrir en silence à chaque fois que je le repoussait. Je me suis bien trompé, et je lui ai fait du mal._

_-_ Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- Si je t'ai blessé par le passé. Je ne savais pas…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, voulant graver dans leur mémoire le goût des lèvres de l'autre. Ne jamais oublier cette douceur, cette sensation de bien être… Leurs vêtements formèrent vite un petit tas, oublié dans un coin de la pièce. Domeki caressait chaque centimètre carrés du corps de Watanuki le sentant frissonner sous ses caresses.

Quand sa main se posa finalement sur sa verge, il senti Watanuki sursauter. Il commença lentement, mais les gémissements de Watanuki lui firent comprendre qu'il voulait plus… Qu'il en voulait encore bien plus… Watanuki attira une nouvelle fois le visage de Domeki, pour de nouveaux baisers. Il finit par se cambrer avant de se déverser dans sa main. Domeki sourit et l'embrassa avant de lui demander de se retourner, ce que Watanuki fit, sans aucune hésitation.

Domeki le prépara, trop lentement selon les dires de Watanuki.

- Dépêches toi… Je veux te sentir… Je te veux…

- Idiot ! Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Une fois prêt, il se glissa en lui, laissant échapper un gémissement de bien être. Il avait si souvent rêvé de cela, mais jamais il ne c'était imaginé que ce serait si bon. Enfin il ne faisait plus qu'un avec son Watanuki…

_C'est si bon… Je ne pensais pas qu'on irait si loin, mais je ne regrette pas. J'aime le sentir en moi. J'aime sa voix, ses gémissements… Savoir que je le mets dans cet état…_

A cette pensée, une partie de son corps se réveilla à nouveau. Il glissa ses doigts atour, mais ils furent vite enlevés par la main inquisitrice de Domeki. Sa main trouva rapidement un rythme parfait. Leurs gémissements se mêlaient, résonnant dans la pièce close.

Watanuki finit par arriver au point de non retour, suivi de près par Domeki. Tout le corps de Watanuki c'était contracté au moment de l'orgasme, son anneau de chair se resserra ainsi autour de la verge de Domeki l'entraînant sur le chemin de l'extase. Ils déversèrent simultanément le fruit de leur plaisir partagé.

Ils s'installèrent tout les deux dans le même futon. Domeki attira dans ses bras Watanuki, de peur que se soit un rêve, ou que celui-ci réalise qu'il s'était trompé et veuille partir.

- Je suppose que je peux dormir ici ?

Domeki réussi à dissimuler son bonheur. Watanuki ne comptait pas s'enfuir.

- Bien sur. Et pour Himawari, tu comptes lui dire ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais en plus ?

- On peut dire qu'elle n'était pas ma dame de cœur. Et je verrais peut-être plus tard pour lui dire.

- Tu regrettes, c'est ça ?

- Non, je ne sais pas comment elle réagira, et même je ne suis pas encore prêt à le dévoiler. C'est si nouveau… Et se sera notre petit secret.

- Bien, dis moi quand tu seras prêt. Et Yuuko ?

- Elle, je pense qu'elle le sait déjà. Elle est toujours au courant de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

Watanuki se pencha vers Domeki et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Au fait… Je t'aime aussi.

De nouvelles étreintes, de nouveaux baisers, de nouvelles caresses la nuit promettait d'être longue, mais trèèèès longue.

Dans une boutique un peu plus loin de là, une femme aux longs cheveux noirs sirotait tranquillement une cinquième bouteille de saké en compagnie d'une boule de poil noir.

- Il était temps qu'il réalise ses sentiments le petit Watanuki.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est pas Yuuko ?

- Oui, c'est certain Mokona. Maintenant je pourrais le taquiner sur sa relation avec son petit ami…

- Je sens qu'on va s'amuser…

- Oh oui, Mokona, on va bien rigoler. Quel mignon petit couple tout de même…


End file.
